


You are Light

by Ash_Tree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: #SWr Angst Off, Angst, Dark!Ezra, Other, Pew pew this is the best i can do for angst, Self Sacrifice, dark Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree/pseuds/Ash_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ezra turns to the dark he attacks his former master, Kanan. But what is Kanan to do when he knows he could never hurt his former padawan. </p><p>Originally written for the tumblr #SWR angst off</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Light

 

“ _I’m going to kill you,”_ Ezra shouted.

Kanan stood in dismay as he saw Ezra ignited his saber.

“What…” Kanan could barely form words. “What happened in the temple?” he finally asked.

Ezra sneered. “The force has shown me the truth!”

 _I highly doubt that it was the force,_ Kanan thought to himself.  Whatever was whispering in his padawans ears wasn’t the force that he knew…or was it?

He took a few steps towards him. He could feel that Ezra’s entire energy was off.  He once again wondered what happened in the temple. The two of them had gone in to heal, but whatever happened to Ezra in there, wasn’t good.

“Ezra listen, we can fix this,” He was now just a few steps away from him.  “Just tell me what’s wrong,” he placed a hand on his shoulder, he immediately felt him tense up. “Just tell me what to do to help you,” he spoke softly.

Ezra stepped back. “You think I need help?”

“Ezra, that’s not what I was trying to say.”

“No,” He cut him off.  His grasped his lightsaber tighter. “You _never_ wanted me to succeed as a Jedi. That’s why you never wanted me to use the darkside, because you _knew_ that I would be better than you if I did that.”

“None of that is true!” Kanan shouted.

“You couldn’t have your _pity padawan_ be better than you? Is that right, _Master_ ,” Ezra sneered.

If Kanan could cry, then tears would now be running down his face. “Ezra, you can still return to the light. WE can still be a family,” Kanan chocked. He looked deeper into himself, the things that he always wanted to tell him but never had the courage to say out loud. “You’re like my son Ezra, I love you.”

“ _No_ , there’s no such thing as love. Maul taught me that.”

_So this is all Mauls fault?_

“And besides,” Ezra remarked. “I never loved you.”

Even though his words were harsh, his composure was relaxing. Kanan notice him turn off his saber as the two of them talked.

Kanan shook his head. “You know that’s not true.” When Ezra did not speak Kanan continued. “Return to the path of the light.”

“Why? So I can be a Jedi?” Ezra spited.

“You don’t have to be a Jedi,” He replied softly.  And that was true, whatever path Ezra went on Kanan would follow and help guide. “Just don’t be a victim of the dark.”

Ezra coughed. “Well _Master_ , it appears that it’s too late for that.”

“It’s never too late.” Kanan quickly pulled him into an embrace.  He felt Ezra sink into his hug for a moment.

“Kanan,” Ezra muttered. He felt the young boy cling onto him, as if in a last desperate attempt to cling onto something filled with familiarity.

“Lets go hom-,” Kanan was cut off from the sudden sound a saber igniting, and seconds later an intense pain. Kanan stumbled backwards, his hand instantly went to the side of his torso, were he realized that Ezra had slashed him.

“There is no home! Only the darkness!” Ezra shouted.

Suddenly his whole demeanor change. No longer was he the gentle boy that Kanan knew, he was acting out solely on his rage and anger. It took all of Kanan’s might just to deflect the blows. He couldn’t comprehend landing one of his blows on Ezra, he knew that he couldn’t hurt him it wasn’t an option to begin with.

Yet, he still parried with Ezra, blocking every hit with all his all his might and focus.

“I hate you!” Ezra shouted as he slashed upwards. Most of his hits were being made in blind furry, but Kanan had to admit that his strength had gone up a ridiculous amount since he opened himself to the darkness. He felt himself get hit again, this time on his other side.

He felt the side of his torso, it was sticky. He wondered how much blood he already lost.

Perhaps it wasn’t Ezra strength new found strength that was defeating him but rather than Kanan’s own emotions that were getting the best of him.

He suddenly realized that he wasn’t going to win. His own apprentice was going to kill him.

 _No,_ he thought. Whatever was going to happen, he wasn’t going to let Ezra be the end of him. Ezra was good. Ezra was light, with his shades of grey. _Ezra_ was going to find his way to the light. But Kanan knew, that the path would be a lot harder if his death was on his conscience.  He would not have that.

“I _hate_ you,” Ezra yelled. He raised his saber to finish the last strike.

“And I love you,” Kanan muttered before turning his saber to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really care for Dark! Ezra but i had this fic at the back of my head for awhile, so i figured "Why not"
> 
> Critiques welcomed


End file.
